Blast from the Past
by i-love-bradley
Summary: When Stefan and Damon have to call on an old friend to help stop Katherine you know that things will take a twist. But will she help them or ruin them?   Story better than Summary, please read  :D
1. We Meet Again

**Well this story came to me a long time ago but I never really thought about putting pen to paper (or hand to keyboard, to computer screen - ok that's just confusing) Anyway I hope that you enjoy this and please review, I would love that. **

**.bradley. **

"We need to get rid of her!" Stefan paced back and forth while rubbing his hand threw his brown hair. He stopped dead in mid pace and looked over at Damon, who sat in a chair in the corner, laughing while he watched as Stefan muttered to himself.

"We need to get rid of her Damon!" He repeated again, almost half to himself this time.

"Well that's all well and good Steffy but got any ideas on how we are meant to do that? It is Catherine after all." Damon sneered.

"I do but you aren't going to like it." Stefan took another step towards Damon and leaned down towards him, placing both his hands on either side of the chair. He stared Damon in the eyes and sneered. "You know what I am talking about."

Damon pulled back in his chair and pushed Stefan back. "NO! No way that bitch is coming here! She is worse than Catherine."

Stefan shook his head. "You don't understand! She is the only one that might be able to actually stop Catherine and deep down you know that." Stefan took a deep breath and started pacing again. "I don't like her as much as you do..."

Damon cut him off. "Great we finally agree on something."

"...But..." He continued. "We need her and she owes us anyway so she will have to help."

"FOR WHAT!" He laughed. "Last time I think I remember the tiny little fact of, oh I don't know, she wanted to kill us and I don't really want that to happen, well to you maybe but not to me!"

Stefan sneered. "Damon she owes you. You did save her life."

"And you ruined it. So we're even." He got up from his chair and took Stefan by the shoulders. "It's a bad idea, you want to save Elena not send her to her certain death."

"That's not going to happen, Damon. She was good once and maybe she is again."

"You do whatever you want Stefan but don't involve me in it." Damon patted Stefan on the shoulders and turned to walk away.

"Damon you know I'm going to call her."

Damon turned back around and smiled. "Whatever you want Stefan. It's your funeral."

Stefan paced a few more times before taking his phone and going through the contacts. He hesitated over the number, his hand was shaking. He knew that this was the only thing he could do to save Elena and finally get rid Catherine but it still scared him.

"You have to do this. Damon's wrong, this will work." Stefan said to himself as he pushed the phone up against his ear and let it ring.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was sweet and soft. It sounded like sweet honey and he knew that it could make both himself and Damon believe or do anything. Damon was right, she was more dangerous than Catherine but she was also smarter than Catherine and that was why Stefan knew that if he could get this to work the way he wanted than he would finally be able to get rid of her and that Elena and himself could be together without having to worry about what Catherine was planning.

"Hello? Stefan?"

"Hi, I think I need your help."

There was a laugh. "Of course you do. I'll be there straight away."

Stefan hung up the phone, turning around to find Damon standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame, shaking his head. "This is only going to end badly and you know it. So what's your master plan? You know she doesn't like humans ever since...well ever since what happened last time she was here. So why is she going to want to help you and your new human girlfriend."

"Because like I said before Damon, she owes us and deep down I know that she is still the person she used to be."

"No one is ever the person they used to be. So where are we meeting her?"

"Tomorrow for lunch, at the Mystic Grill. I want you to be there too Damon and I'm bringing Elena as well."

"What, so she can get a sniff of her prey? She'll kill her Stefan."

"Not in public she won't. She likes to uphold her image."

Damon nodded. "Well just watch out Stefan, I warned you and I'll be there tomorrow. It'll take both of us if something does happen to try and stop her. You better tell Elena though."

"Tell me what?" Elena asked as she closed the front door behind her.

"Oh you'll like this one." Damon snickered. "Well I think I'll leave you to it."

Elena looked at Stefan questionably. "What?"

Stefan could only force a smile.

"What is it Stefan? What's Damon on about?"

Stefan let out a sigh. "It's a very long story but I am going to need you to trust me."

"You know I trust you." Elena went in to kiss him but he pulled back.

"No Elena you don't understand. This is different; more dangerous, even more dangerous than Catherine."

"What is Stefan?"

"Abigail."

Elena looked puzzled so Stefan continued.

"She is an old friend of Damon and me. I think that maybe she can help us get rid of Catherine but..."

"But what? If she can get rid of Catherine then that's a good thing right?"

"No. She's not like me or even like Damon, well not the last time I was with her. She is more like Catherine but at times worse. She's our only hope." Stefan pushed forward the last part the most, hoping that Elena would only hear that and none of the rest.

"I don't understand Stefan."

"Look, Elena all you need to know is that tomorrow we will all be meeting her. We just have to be careful. But trust me, Damon and I will not let anything happen to you."

Elena nodded and took this as her final answer. She knew that she was not going to get anything more out of Stefan tonight. She would just have to wait until tomorrow.

The next day came quicker then Elena had expected. She got herself ready and waited for Stefan to pick her up for lunch with Abigail that day. She didn't know why but she sensed a feeling of fear in the bottom of her stomach. She knew it was stupid to fear something or someone you had never met but she couldn't help it. She was literally afraid of nothing.

"Elena." She turned around to find Damon behind her, smiling his usual cocky smile.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Don't worry; lover boy is in the car. He sent me to get you. Now can we go?" Damon pointed to the door and Elena took one last breath before leaving the house, she still couldn't control her sense of fear.

Stefan waited in the car, as Damon had said. He smiled awkwardly as the two walked down the drive. It was obvious that he too was nervous of the coming events.

The drive was quiet, everyone to afraid to speak, as if breaking the silence would suddenly make everything seem more real.

Once they arrived at the Mystic Grill, Stefan got out first to check the surrounding area before he motioned both Elena and Damon to follow on.

"She's always late." Damon said as he sat down at the nearest table. "You know I doubt she comes at all."

"She'll be here. I know she will. As I said before, she owes us."

"Owes you for what?" Elena asked as she sat down next to Stefan in the booth, placing her bag beside her.

"Saving my life apparently!" They all turned to find, what Elena presumed was Abigail.

She had long dark hair, which fell in curls down her back. Her face was pale and it contrasted with her hair but paleness was a common trait of vampires. Her hazel green eyes seemed to almost sparkle in the light but at the same time they seemed to be able to pierce your soul and see right through you, finding out all your secrets in seconds. She wore a dark grey shirt under a black leather jacket. Her skinny jeans were covered by light brown; knee high cowboy boots and what seemed like hundreds of brackets covered her left arm.

She smiled, her white teeth flashing in the sun. Elena shivered. "You called."

"That we did. Sit down." Stefan motioned with his hand to the spot next to Damon.

"Oh yay, the psycho gets to sit next to me!" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh Damon you have always been such the charmer. Now what seems to be the issue?"

"Catherine." Stefan said as he leaned forward, closer to Abigail so that he could whisper.

Abigail just smiled. "Now that I can deal with."

**Please review. This is my first ever Vampire Diaries one and I would love to know how I went. Thanks heaps. **


	2. Deal or No Deal

**Thanks for such positive reviews to my first chapter. I hope this one is just as good. Please review as reviews can help me improve and also keep me going. **

**.bradley **

Abigail leaned back into the bench. "So what's the catch? You want me to hunt down Katherine but there has to be a catch. It can't just be for my enjoyment. " She smiled.

"Told you she'd figure it out! Damn what on earth will we do now?" Damon asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes what on earth will you do Stefan?" Abigail grabbed Stefan by his shirt and pulled him closer. "Why don't you tell me the real reason and oh, while you're at it tell me why you brought a bite along." She quickly released Stefan's shirt collar and pushed him back into the bench.

Damon could only laugh. "Why was it I hated her again? She's brilliant." He asked Stefan as he pointed to Abigail, who sat there looking quite pleased with herself.

Stefan straightened his shirt. "Elena." He said. "Is my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you didn't call her bite." He glanced over at Elena and smiled sweetly but she just sat there, silent, still quite stunned at the situation playing out before her.

"And you said she wouldn't be able to tell." Damon was now even more smug than he was before. His smiled showed it off to everyone. "Now what brother?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"How about we give Abigail just a little taste of bite over there?" Abigail said as she got up and ran over to Elena before Stefan or Damon could even get a hand on her. She placed her lips near Elena's neck and let her teeth show.

Elena breathed heavily. She was now petrified, she could hear her heart beating quickly against her chest. Stefan took hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him, while Damon got up and raced towards Abigail's side.

"Abigail I wouldn't. You may be here as a friend but that can change very quickly. You are in public remember? You don't want everyone to know what you are, do you?" Stefan looked ready to attack Abigail the moment anything happened but tried to uphold a calm friendly image.

"I don't mind snapping another vamp's neck." Damon stood beside her at the ready. His eyes focused on Abigail's teeth, which were now only inches away from Elena's neck.

Abigail took a quick glance at both Stefan and Damon before letting out a laugh. "Come on guys, just a little fun." She said as she raised her lips anyway from Elena's neck. "Don't you have fun anymore?"

Damon smiled back but Stefan only glared at Abigail.

"Well obviously he doesn't." She grinned, motioning at Stefan as she walked back to her spot, Damon sliding in beside her again on the bench.

"Come on Steffy, calm down." She gave him her puppy dog face and gave a little whinge just to add to the effect.

"Yeah, come on Steffy." Damon laughed as he copied Abigail.

"Look Abigail, can you just be serious for one minute?"

Abigail sighed but straightened up in her seat.

"You know what Katherine is like; you know what she can do. You also know you are the only one who might have a chance in stopping her."

"Only a chance?" Abigail asked. "I could take her easily. I am older after all."

"Wouldn't have guessed it." Damon joked as he ordered a round of drinks.

"Just can you help us or not?" Stefan asked. He was fed up at this stage and was now considering the fact that maybe Damon had been right in the first place and that this was not such a good idea.

"Well you haven't really told me exactly why you want her gone. I mean, I get the fact you hate her. We all do, me most of all. But why do you want her dead and why right now?" Abigail seemed actually interested in the answers to these questions and Stefan knew his answers would make or break the deal.

"We need you to help us protect Elena."

Abigail rolled her eyes and Stefan knew that she wasn't impressed with his answer.

"Oh come on Abigail! What's your big deal with helping people? You used to do it all the time, remember? In fact, wasn't it your job when I met you?" He asked but he got no reply. "What happened to you?"

"I changed. Now why does bite here need such protection? Can't you do that yourselves?"

"We tried." Stefan pleaded. "But Katherine seems to have some kind of goal which involves getting rid of Elena and making her suffer." Abigail was still not impressed. So Stefan continued. "She is hurting not only Elena but me and Damon too."

She now leaned forward. "For you guys, not bite over there, will I help. But I will need a place to stay."

"Well she can stay with us, can't she Steffy? It will be just like old times. You, me and the psycho. Those were the good days." Damon took a sip of his drink, which had just arrived. "Well drink up. It's a celebration after all."

Abigail grabbed her glass and chugged it straight down.

"Abigail you will help us and not just leave us like you did last time?" Stefan looked down into his cup as if he was afraid to look her in the eye when he asked.

"No of course not. This time my old friend Katherine is involved and my hatred for her is too much to miss out on an opportunity like this." She smiled but Stefan was not fully convinced.

"So I'll be moving in today then?"

Damon opened the front door for Abigail as she walked into the house.

"And here is home sweet home. It's a bit dreary but Stefan really doesn't have any decorating taste."

Abigail laughed. "And you're so much better Damon."

"How about you stop flirting with our guest for a second and show her too her room Damon?"

Stefan grinned but Damon glared back. "Of course Stefan."

Damon took Abigail upstairs and to her room.

"Well enjoy." He waved to her and left the room closing the door behind him. Abigail looked over the room. It was large but like the rest of the house dark. There was a large four post, oak bed in the middle of the room and a small dust covered oak dresser opposite it. She went to the left of the room and opened the large window.

"This should be interesting." She smiled to herself. It had been a long time since the Salvatore brothers and herself had been together and the last time hadn't ended too well.

She turned to face her bed, thinking about resting but before she had the chance to she was shoved up against the wall from behind. She hit the wall with a large thump and fell to the ground. She got up quickly and turned to face her attacker.

"Katherine! I should have known!"

Katherine glared at her. Abigail ran towards her, hitting Katherine up against the wall and pinning her there. They glared at each other for a few minutes before Katherine turned it around and had Abigail up against the wall instead. But Abigail was stronger and gave her a push and Katherine fell a few steps back, then ran to the other side of the room.

"What do you want Katherine?"

She smiled. "I want you to stay out of this. This is between me and the Salvatore's. This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh but it has everything to do with me bestie!" Abigail went to charge Katherine again but she moved a few inches to the side so that Abigail missed.

Abigail was about to say something but stopped when she heard Damon's voice and his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Just stay out of it." Katherine said. Abigail turned when she heard the door being opened and when she turned back Katherine was gone.

"Is everything okay?" Damon asked.

Abigail nodded. "Just Katherine."

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Flash Back

**Third chappie! YAY! Enjoy and yet again I remind you to please review. **

Stefan walked into the lounge, looking over to find Damon and Abigail sitting together. He stared at the both of them, who were in deep conversation about something. Damon would comment on something and Abigail would nod occasionally.

They both looked up when Stefan sat down. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Abigail began. "Katherine just gave us a little visit."

Stefan was shocked. "When? How? What happened?" His voice rose at every word. He began pacing again. "How could this have happened? How did she know you were here?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Abigail asked sarcastically. She got up from her seat next to Damon and stood in front of Stefan before he could take another step. "We will fix this." She smiled at him, trying to reassure him slightly.

"It's just she was here and I didn't even know it. I..."

Abigail cut him off. "Where's bite?"

Damon laughed at the comment. "Did I mention that I love this woman?"

"I thought you hated me?" Abigail grinned. "Now where is she?"

Stefan looked her in the eye then ran off to the garden.

"STEFAN!" Abigail called after but he was already gone. She sighed then followed after him.

"Wait for me." Damon got up, poured himself a drink, then after chugging it down ran after the both of them.

Stefan stood in the middle of the garden, where Elena sat on the ground below him, looking up at him while he spoke to her. Abigail was only a few feet behind but it was noticeable to Damon that she had done that on purpose. He knew that she wouldn't be able to be too close to Elena for a while. But at least she had been able to talk to him and after what had happened last time he knew that was a start. She would eventually be able to go back to the person she was when they had first met, even though he didn't like that person as much as the one she was now.

Stefan nodded to her to show that Elena was fine and Abigail turned and walked back towards Damon.

"Remember what it used to like?" She stopped beside him and crossed her arms. "We were all lovey dovey at one stage."

Damon grinned. He did remember what it had been like. It was something that he would never forget but it was something that he had ruined and he knew he would never fully forgiven himself for breaking Abigail's heart.

"But." Abigail continued. "I do believe you torn my heart out." She said it so calmly, without any emotion behind it. Damon looked over at her and she grabbed him by the neck before he could even move to block her.

"You got faster." He half chocked, half laughed as she pushed tighter on his windpipe. "You're hurting me...Abigail." He coughed.

"That's the point. Did you ever think about how it felt for me? You and Stefan ruined my life but you! You were the one who crushed me!" She pushed even tighter before letting go of her grip and throwing him to the ground.

Stefan heard the thump and came over. "What's going on here?" He stood in front of his brother, protectively, eyes on Abigail as she took a step back.

"Just remembering old times, that's all." Abigail smiled. She took another step back then ran back into the house, the door slamming behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" Stefan asked as he helped Damon up.

Damon rubbed at his throat. "Nothing, just remembering old times, like she said." He rubbed at his neck again. "Very painful old times! God! When did she get so strong?"

Stefan laughed at this. "She has always been strong but she must be feeding on human blood again."

"Well good thing I never stopped!" He went to chase after her but Stefan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"If you could patch things up with her then she might actually help." Stefan looked as if he was almost pleading.

"Sorry brother but I think she just showed she is a little past sorry."

Stefan glared at Damon.

"But...but? FINE! But it lies on your head." He raced off towards the house to find Abigail sitting in the lounge room. She had her head down and from what Damon could tell, she was actually crying.

"Abigail?" He whispered.

She glanced up and wiped the tears away from her face. "What do you want?"

"Well seeing you're such a bitch I don't know why I'm bothering with this!" He went to turn away.

"Always such the charmer." Abigail laughed.

He turned back and smiled at her. "And you're always going to be my psycho." He sat down next to her on the lounge and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What I did was wrong. I wasn't thinking. I'm..."

"Don't worry you don't have to say the s word. I know you never will." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. It was the most delicate and soft that Damon had ever seen her. "You did however dump me for my insane best friend."

Damon sighed. "I was obsessed with her."

"How do we know that you aren't anymore and that you won't help her if she bats an eyelash at you?"

"Because Katherine's a bitch, even more than you are."

Abigail smiled at that.

"Don't worry I learnt my lesson. She only came back for her Steffy anyway. She never loved me."

"Tried to tell you." Abigail sighed and fell back onto the lounge. Damon turned to face her. She was always so beautiful to him and she did remind him a bit of himself, which was a good thing. He leaned in to kiss her, his lips inches away from hers. Abigail stayed still, unsure of what to do but soon found herself leaning forward and kissing him back.

"I can't do this again." She pushed him back, unaware of her own strength and pushing him off the lounge and onto the other side of the room. Damon lay there, shocked. She got up from the lounge and went to walk away but Damon raced up beside her.

"Abigail..." He began but she cut him off.

"You know how this ends just as well as I do. Remember how we met? I am no better than Katherine." She seemed ashamed by the last part but tried to hide it.

"Abigail just because we meet because you dated Stefan doesn't mean you are anything like Katherine."

"BUT I AM!" She shouted through tears that now fell down her face. "How long were me and her best friends? How long did I kill people by her side? I've gone back to that Damon."

Damon grabbed her by the arm. "You mean you are helping Katherine again?" He asked.

"NO! I just...I'm back to the way I used to be."

Damon let go of his grip on her arm. "But that's the you I love Abigail."

She shook her head. "I can't do this right now." She left the house, slamming the door behind her. Stefan came in just as she left, Elena holding his hand.

"Where's Abigail?" He asked.

"She left. Fix your own shit next time!"

"I told you to fix it not make it worse!" Stefan let go of Elena's hand and walked towards Damon but Damon raced at him and pinned him up against the wall.

"Don't even talk to me about making things worse! AREN'T YOU THE MASTER OF THAT?" He shouted.

He released Stefan and went over to the drinks and poured himself one.

"DAMON!"

Damon threw his glass towards Stefan direction and went to leave but Stefan raced after him and grabbed him. "Damon!"

"Just let him go Stefan." Elena pleaded from behind. "Just let him go." Damon shook him off and left, slamming the door behind him also.

Stefan grabbed Elena in a hug. "I knew he would ruin this. He did the same thing last time."

"Just give him a chance." Elena said. "I think that she might be good for him."

"Or she'll make him worse." Stefan shook his head.

**WOW! Three chapters in three days! I'm on a roll. Please review and thanks yet again. **


End file.
